terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrible Tv Shows Wiki
Welcome to the Terrible Tv Shows Wiki Welcome to the Terrible TV Shows Wiki. Here we talk about everything from the worst television shows, to the worst web series to horrible TV advertisements to terrible moments in entertainment history. For the best of these visit the sister wiki Rules and Guidelines #When editing this wiki stick to TV series/web shows that have garnered an opinion over the majority and not just personal thoughts. Series can generally have a page here if their score on IMDb is 3.5/10 or lower. Exceptions are allowed if the series has enough negative reception. #The main heading to use for each wiki page is Why It/He/She Sucks (no custom headings are allowed). The latter must contain valid and detailed reasons; do your best to avoid generic stuff like "bad acting/animation/soundtrack/etc". #Web reviewers/youtubers are not acceptable unless they have an extremely and widely known poor reputation. #Do not create new categories. If you think a new category is needed ask the admins and they'll make it for you if your suggestion proves to be useful. #Do not reupload deleted pages without permission. Also, reverting edits by admins for no given reason will most likely result in a temporary block. #Do not create a page about a series that hasn't been broadcast yet. No exceptions. #Reviews are optional. Though, if you plan to put in the reviews made by critics, it is also OK to take reviews from other sources. However, plagiarism is not acceptable for anything else. If your article is suspected of being plagiarized, it will get deleted. #Rude behavior towards other users will not be accepted. If you are rude towards another user, expect a ban. #Please refrain from swearing in the articles. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. #Be as formal as possible when editing. #Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason is considered vandalism and can result in a ban. #Reasons for deleted comments are: malicious propaganda, harassing others, pornography or if the comment makes no sense. #You will always be able to argue about your block on your own message wall, unless what you did was unforgivable. #Do not make ANY episode pages of series that have gone bad enough to clutter the wiki. #Examples include: SpongeBob SquarePants and Family Guy. #Shows that are not allowed include: religious shows and niché audience shows of any kind. #Tomorrow’s Pioneers is an exception due to it being terrorist propaganda. Dorbees: Making #Decisions is also an exception due to God (or anything religious) rarely being mentioned. As of July 2019, FuturisticHub pages are not allowed due to Miraheze staff requests. #Please do not add pointers saying “It’s better than...”, as it is not a reason. #If you plan on making a sandbox, please do not use it outside of making approved pages. #Do not make pages about television channels, unless it deals with news or sports. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse